A New Beginning
by corinnemattingley
Summary: As the 7th year students enter their last year at Hogwarts, they realize just how much closer they are to being Adults, and saying goodbye to classmates forever. Lily just wants a pain free year, with no drama. James is not about to let Lily get away. Not if he can help it. (Jily, and Marauders)
1. Chapter 1

"Mum, Dad, I'm going to miss you!" I sniffed, wrapping my arms around my parents. As their arms enveloped me, I breathed in their scents. My mother had always smelled warm and cinnamony. Dad had always smelled like spearmint gum.

"Lily, are you sure it's safe for you at that school?" Dad asked with concern. Mum and Dad knew about the wizarding war. I didn't want them to because I knew they would worry, but Dumbledore sent letters to all the muggleborn's families explaining the blood-prejudice and the dangerous times we were living in. Obviously, my parents didn't want me to go back to school, but I put up a long fight with them over the summer. Hogwarts was the only place I felt like I was doing something important.

Besides, it's not every day you get picked to be the head girl.

"I'm safer at school than I ever could be at home. I know you don't like it, but I _am_ going." My determination seemed to convince my parents they couldn't change my mind, and I was glad.

"Stay safe, okay? And write us as soon as you know who head boy is! We are so absolutely proud of you," Mum grinned, kissing me on the cheek.

That was when reality hit. I was about to board the train for the last time. This was it. I was a 7th year now, and in a few months, I would be joining the workforce. I was an adult. I was saying goodbye to my parents, and hoping that they would be safe without me.

"I love you guys. Tell Tuney I said goodbye," I smiled, my heart pinching ever-so-slightly at the mention of my sister. She had refused to come see me off, and it's not that I'm surprised, it's just I'm disappointed.

"We will! Now hurry on up, before the train leaves without you!" Dad encouraged, nudging me towards the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Bye!" I shouted, before running full speed at the wall. It was an explosion of noise on the Wizard side. Everyone was racing about, saying goodbye to family and hello to friends, dragging their trunks to the doors of the train, and just being rowdy in general. I checked my watch and saw that there were just a few minutes until the Hogwarts Express would be leaving.

I scanned the crowd for any familiar faces but came up with none. Sighing, I dragged my trunk (slowly, because it was incredibly heavy) over to the nearest door of the train. Unfortunately for me, there was an exceptionally large amount of people races about and jostling me and my trunk. I knew if I didn't go quicker I would miss the train, but I felt completely helpless.

I grit my teeth and dug in my heels, heaving for all I was worth. The trunk moved 5 inches. An accomplishment, really.

"Need help, Evans?" I heard a voice call out. Before looking up I responded.

"Yes PLEASE. You just saved me," I laughed, before turning around. I froze when I saw the boy who had come to my rescue.

James Potter.

James freaking Potter was the only person on the whole platform who had enough compassion to help out a poor girl.

He was smiling brightly at me, and standing even taller than I last remember him. He grew even more handsome over the summer if that was even possible.

 _what? Stupid brain, why'd you think that?! Potter is not handsome._

Yes, he is, and you know it.

 _No, I clearly don't. You don't even understand the meaning of the word attractive. Damocles Belby is attractive._

I won't lie, he is, but you have to admit Potter is too.

 _I am not having this argument right now._

"You really don't need to help me, Potter," I argued gently, trying to shoo him away.

"Didn't you just say I 'saved you' or something like that? Besides, it's no trouble." Without waiting for me to say anything else, he hoisted my trunk up in his arms and turned to face me with another one of his blinding smiles.

"Just tell me where we're going and I'll drop this off in your compartment for you," He nodded his head in the direction of the train and I blushed, walking ahead of him.

"How was your summer?" I asked him in an attempt to make polite conversation.

"Fine," He answered stiffly. I frowned and turned back to look at him while we walked along the corridor. He shook the strained look off of his face and replaced it with a fake-looking smile. "Yours?"

I didn't want to drop the subject but he had looked so uncomfortable that I couldn't subject him to that. Even though I couldn't stand him. I wasn't going soft, I was being _considerate_.

I hesitated and contemplated telling him about my familial woes, but I stopped myself. Not even Mary, Marlene, and Emma knew about Petunia.

"Fine," I responded, pinching my lips together in a firm line and continuing forward. Now things were awkward again, but I really could care less about keeping up a conversation. Finally, I heard the shouts of laughter of my best friends and pointed to the compartment for Potter to set my trunk down.

I opened the door, and a bright grin sprouted on my face.

"Hello, Girls!" I giggled, and suddenly I was in the middle of a loud, squealy, group hug. We didn't break apart until I heard a deep voice being cleared.

"Excuse me, Ladies, but I have to put Evans's trunk away," He shuffled into the room and hoisted my trunk up onto the shelf.

"I'll be going now," He bowed a little and strolled out of the compartment. I was startled by his abrupt exit and I ran out after him (my feet seemed to have minds of their own).

"James!" I called out, still running. He whirled around to face me and I collided with him. He stumbled backward and we both landed on the floor, me on his chest, him on his back.

He had this weird look on his face, and I couldn't tell if he even noticed that I had just plowed him down in the middle of the corridor.

"James, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting up so I was straddling him. I gripped his face in both of my hands and began moving it around, searching for an injury.

He was still looking dazed, and I began panicking. He probably had a concussion. Maybe the back of his head was bleeding! I raised his head and turned it to the side so I could get a good look, and that's when he started chuckling. He still looked shocked, but at least he was responsive. He sat up, so I was straddling his lap now, but I paid no attention to that.

"Are you okay?" I asked, practically screaming.

"I'm fine, it's just..." He trailed off. I put both hands on my hips and gave him my best intimidation look.

"It's just what?" I demanded.

"You called me James." I froze, surprised. No, I definitely had not.

"Twice," He added, looking into my eyes. Once we made eye-contact my brain stopped working. His hazel eyes were pools of sparkling green and gold, shimmering like glass. I stared and stared and stared, unaware of my hands that had drifted to the back of his neck, or of my fingers that were tangling into his curly locks.

"It felt natural," I whispered, unsure of what else to say. It was the truth. Potter was too stiff, and James felt... _right_.

I was unaware of one of his arms wrapping around my torso, or the other one, brushing hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear.

It felt like the world stopped. It was just our eyes, and nothing else. His glasses made it so I could see his eyes even better, and I felt myself leaning in, my eyes fluttering closed. His forehead rested against mine, and I opened them again to see him with a look of tenderness I didn't know was possible.

And then the moment was over. Without any awkwardness. I clambered off of his person and reached my hands down to pull him up, ignoring the tingling sensation I felt at his touch. When we were both stood up, I offered him a big smile.

"Thank you for taking care of my trunk," I smiled, flushing red.

"You're welcome," He smiled back. We just stood there for another minute or two, holding hands and smiling, until James decided he should probably get to his friends.

"I'll see you around, yeah?" I asked, taking a step backward and still smiling softly.

"I'll be counting on it. See ya, Lily," He waved.

"Goodbye James," I waved back and walked, as if in a trance, back to the compartment.

"WHAT was THAT?" exclaimed Marlene upon my reentry. I looked up in surprise.

"What was what?" I asked, confused.

"James Potter carried your trunk? You called him James?" She asked as if I should have known exactly what she was talking about. I widened my eyes and then turned away nonchalantly.

"I don't see why you are making such a big deal out of it. I needed help and he offered," I shrugged, flopping down into my seat.

James POV

I was panicked. I have been in love with Lily since we were in 3rd year, and even before that, I was fascinated with her. She was kind to everyone she met, that was just a part of her. Not to mention she was gorgeous, smart, funny, and she couldn't stand being near me.

But here we were, staring into each other's eyes. She was in my arms, smiling softly, toying with my hair. I was hyper-aware of every movement either of us made. I didn't want to frighten her. She couldn't have been aware of what she was doing, and I didn't want her to notice in case she decided to move. My body was on fire, and she was oxygen.

I was struggling to control my breathing and I had to literally hold my breath when she leaned in and rested our foreheads together. I wanted nothing more than to close the gap and kiss her, but I knew that would immediately ruin any chance I had with her. This was our last year together, and I had a foolproof plan to get her to fall in love with me.

When we stood up and said our goodbyes, all I wanted to do was snatch her back up into my arms and hold her there forever. I strolled back after watching her disappear into her compartment. My eyes were sort of glazed over and I was replaying the way she looked at me over and over and over again. I felt myself open the door to the compartment and flop down into my usual seat.

"OI! Prongs! Where've you been?" Sirius yelled, socking me in the arm. I didn't even feel it. I knew Sirius had yelled but it sounded like someone had used the _muffilatio_ charm.

"James?" Remus asked, concern seeping into his voice.

"Why is he smiling?" Peter whispered to Remus. I only saw emerald green, doe-shaped eyes.

"He's got his 'Lily-face' on," Sirius gasped, grabbing onto me. Only hearing her name brought me out of my Lily-induced haze.

"I carried her trunk onto the train for her," I started, looking around at the guys. They were all invested.

"Oh, how chivalrous of you. She's got you whipped, mate," Sirius teased.

"Is that why you're in such a weird mood? That's kind of lame..." Remus trailed off. I sighed and clasped a hand over my heart.

"Lads? I think this is my _year_." I watched their reactions to my exclamation and they barely reacted.

"What else happened?" Pete pressed. I grinned at them and shared my tale.

Surprisingly, they didn't seem as excited as I was. They were more interested in teasing me for being so happy.

"Prongsies got a lady-love! Prongsies got a lady-love!" Peter was currently chanting while hopping around the room. I glanced down at my watch and then leapt up.

"I have to meet the head girl in the prefect's compartments!" I cried, using that as my excuse to run away from my teasing mates.

Truth be told, I am a little apprehensive about who the head girl will be. I wanted it to be Lily more than anyone else, but she hadn't mentioned it earlier. I expected she would have at least been wearing her badge. Then again, I wasn't wearing mine. I had to put it on while sprinting. I was supposed to meet my new roomate in 2 minutes, but I was worried she would be mad if I wasn't at least a minute early.

It goes without saying that whoever this girl would be, would be extremely responsible, and I'm sure she was thinking the same thing about me. I didn't really want to see her be let down when I showed up, but it was inevitable.

When I first got the letter, I had immediately sent a letter to dumbledore, asking him to reconsider.

 _Dear Professor,_

 _I am sure you are aware of my appointment as head boy. I don't think then, that you remember the countless detentions, threats of explusions, and various loud PRANKS. I am not sure you made the best decision. Please reply immediately so I can forward my badge on to Remus._

 _See you in September,_

 _James Potter_

So you can imagine my surprise when Dumbledore responded.

 _Mr Potter,_

 _I am sure you are aware that I am the one who appoints Head Students. I remember various discussions about you increasing your responsibilities. What better way to increase responsibility than to appoint you to a position of authority? To say I wrongly chose you, is to say I made a mistake._

 _I am a significantly wiser man than most, and as such my mistakes are significantly more obvious. This is not an obvious mistake, so I am going to have to decline your request for reconsideration._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Hogwarts Headmaster_

So with that reassurance in mind, I stepped into the head's compartment, greeting my partner loudly.

"Hello!" I smiled broadly and then my breath caught in my throat as I was nearly blinded.

Brilliantly blazing red hair, lit from the sun shining through the window, whipped around to face me. I almost collapsed from the beauty, no joke. Emerald eyes met mine, and a bright smile made me feel like I had just been crowned the King.

"James!" Lily squealed, running over and hugging me. I couldn't help myself when I wrapped my arms around her and laughed joyously. "Are you really head boy? I'm so glad!" She giggled before I even had the option to respond.

I had no clue what had gotten into Lily today, normally she wouldn't even look at me. Now she is hugging me. Now she is laughing. Now she is _glad to see me._

"So um, how do these things go?" I asked, taking my seat with her next to a desk.

"Well usually the Heads introduce themselves to the Prefects, pass around the rounds calendar, and give everyone the password to the prefects bathroom." Lily was writing things down in her notebook that she carried everywhere while she spoke, so I transfigured a piece of lint into a notebook and 2 buttons into a quill and an inkwell.

"Okay, so… Password ideas?" I asked, looking up at her for an answer. She blushed.

"Well, since you're head boy we should really work together to come up with it," She said. I could tell from the way she said it that she was reverting back to old Lily. I was in love with ALL of her Lily's, but I was a happier man when New Lily was around. The Lily that wanted to be my friend was just a little more fun to be around than the Lily that wanted to rip my throat out.

"What about… Pigfarts?" I suggested, saying the most random name I could think of.

"Pigfarts?" She asked incredulously, looking back up at me.

"Well, if you don't like it you can always come up with something different..." I trailed off, shooting her a grin. She rolled her eyes at me and kicked my foot under the table.

"Fine. Pigfarts it is. _You_ can be the one to let the prefects know," She consented. I just smiled. Then I remembered what else we were supposed to be doing to be prepared for the meeting.

"How are we introducing ourselves?" I asked, curiously.

"'Hi, My name is Lily Evans and I'll be your Head Girl this term' is what I was planning on. Introductions aren't very hard, are they?" She teased. My brain was working a mile a minute though, and I barely heard her.

"I've got the most brilliant idea for introductions. You don't even have to do anything. Just stay hidden when the prefects come in, and I'll do the rest. I can't wait to see the reactions," I mused, leaning back in my chair and looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"James, I know that face. That is your trouble making face. That is the one that you have right before you start doing something that ends up BAD. Please don't mess this up for me," She warned, panic creeping into her features.

I covered the hurt in my eyes quickly by turning away, but I _was_ hurt. She didn't trust me. Even after all the changing I've done, she doesn't trust me. I had to figure out a way to make her see that I have changed, or my whole plan could go wonky.

"I promise, it's going to be good. It won't get either of us in trouble," I said quietly, smiling at her softly.

"If you insist... Please be responsible about it though," She still was nervous, but I barely noticed. There was that dumb word again. As if I hadn't heard enough of it this summer.

 _'James be responsible!'_

 _'You need to learn responsibility!'_

 _'Stop acting irresponsible!'_

 _'A bit of responsibility would do you good!'_

I wasn't blaming Lily. I could never blame her, but I was sick of people telling me to be responsible. I got the message. It's not as though I was intentionally being irresponsible. I just wasn't aware of what the outcome of each situation was going to be until it was too late.

"The prefects will be here soon," She spoke softly, standing up and patting my shoulder. I started at the feel of her hand on my shoulder, and made up my mind for once and for all.

Lily Evans was going to fall in love with me. This year.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what happened when you were in the Heads Compartment? I heard Potter did something surprising?" Asked Marlene as I plonked into my usual seat in the Great Hall. I glanced around to see if the Marauders were seated yet, and when I confirmed they weren't, I leaned in.

"So, we were supposed to do introductions. The Head Boy and Girl always just give a little blurb about themselves at the start of the meeting, nothing special. James said he wanted to take care of both of ours, and he had that _look_ on his face." I said. My friends all shared a look of their own amongst themselves.

"What was that?" I demanded.

"Nothing, keep going," Emma encouraged.

"Anyways he had the look he always has when he's about to stir up trouble, so naturally I was a little apprehensive about letting him take control, but he _is_ head boy now, and so I had to trust him. He made me hide with him in the hallway outside of the compartment while all of the prefects filed in, and then when they did he cast a spell to close all the curtains and made it super dark, and suddenly there were red and white and blue and yellow lights flying all around and some weird music!" I was talking fast, because I knew that even though they weren't here yet, the marauders wouldn't be far behind me. I was barely noticing the girls' widened eyes.

"Over-the-top much?" Marlene snorted. Mary flicked her head and gestured for me to go on.

"He held his wand to his throat and in this deep, booming voice he goes 'Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you've been waiting for all summer! Get on your feet and put your hands together! This year's Head Girl is Top in her year, 5 feet 4 inches of fury, and is from Jolly Old England! Please Welcome, Lily Evans!' And then he shoved me into the room, and everyone was yelling and cheering and I was so overwhelmed and he went and did the same thing for himself! Honestly if he wasn't such a good Quidditch Caption I think he would have commentator in the bag," I concluded, taking a large bite of a honey bun that was in front of me.

"I'll be sure to mention that last little bit to Prongsie," Sirius remarked, falling into a seat just one away from me. I choked on the bun and had to spit it into a napkin.

"Tell me what?" Asked a tired voice. James glanced at the table and then took the seat between Sirius and I.

"Nothing!" I said a little too quickly, as my face was still red and my throat was still sore from choking.

"You sure about that?" James teased, rubbing my back and handing me a goblet of water. I drank hastily from the goblet, trying to get myself under control.

"C'mon Evans, is it so bad that he knows?" Sirius asked, giving me a pleading look.

"I don't see what the big deal is. People don't get told things other people say about them all the time," I defended. James looked up in surprise.

" _You_ said something about me?" He inquired. I turned back to my food, face flushed. I was embarrassed beyond belief.

 _You know, what you said about James wasn't_ bad _so why does it matter?_

I never say not bad things about him though. I don't want him to think I fancy him.

 _That is one of the most messed up, self centered things I've ever heard. Why would he assume a compliment equates to you liking him?_

Because he does that stupid thing where he asks me out all the time and never even MEANS it. If I were to show him any sort of affirmation that I liked him, he would hold it over me for the rest of the year.

Once I admitted that fear to myself, I felt my heart stop, and then slowly start up again. I didn't want there to be issues like that between us this year. I know, it might seem like an overreaction, but I honestly didn't want to him to ruin the slow friendship we were tentatively forming. If I were to give him ammunition to taunt me with, I was sure it would all be over.

"Please stop asking," I requested quietly. I had hoped I didn't sound as weak to the others as I did to myself, but -as Snape used to say- all dreams have to be crushed sometime.

"Are you okay?" He asked, putting his arm around my body and using his other hand to hold my face. I jumped back, his touch searing my skin. If only that were enough to deter him. Instead, it seemed to worry him even more.

"You okay, Lil?" He asked again, refraining from touching me this time. I opened my mouth to respond, but was cut off by the doors being flung open, and Mcgonagall ushering in 40ish frightened first years.

I turned to face front, relieved at the distraction, but I was immediately less relieved when the sorting hat began it's song.

' _The times are changing students_

 _And it's time you choose your part_

 _You can make or break this war_

 _If only you follow your heart_

 _The ambitious, proud and driven_

 _Work for whoever they believe will win_

 _Not all are bad, not all are good_

 _That's the house of Slytherin_

 _They work for love and friendship  
The humble students, kind and tough,_

 _They won't betray, and they won't stray_

 _So lies the code of Hufflepuff_

 _The witty, intelligent and cunning,_

 _Those whose brains inspire awe_

 _Work for those who are right_

 _And live in Ravenclaw_

 _If you aren't yet named,_

 _If you haven't been claimed,_

 _Now is not the time to roar._

 _Our brave, heroic and full of might_

 _Those honest few won't shun the fight_

 _And they belong in Gryffindor_

 _Four houses all separate in name_

 _All combine to distribute blame_

 _Be wary, be warned, don't be used_

 _It is dangerous to accuse, even more so to be accused._

 _So now I leave you_

 _This night soon done_

 _You shall continue_

 _And even have fun!_

Whispers erupted as soon as the Hat finished it's song. I felt a sense of dread fill me, washing away whatever worries I held before about James.

I knew what it was saying. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked nonchalantly, stuffing his face with another piece of ham.

"I think it was pretty bloody obvious what it was talking about!" I hissed back. "How can you even sit there, stuffing your face, and not be worried about what it means? About our school, and our future?"

"Calm down, Lilykins, I've got a whole year for you to yell at me. At least wait until we've left the Great Hall, would you?" Sirius joked, talking with his mouth full of food. I opened my mouth to retort back when someone else responded first.

"You are being a bit insensitive, mate. I reckon you didn't meant to be, but it was a serious song this time, and you are pretending like it was just usual," James scolded his friend. I turned to James with my jaw practically on the floor. None of the 7th years at our table paid attention to the sorting, as this outburst of authority was completely unexpected.

"Are _you_ feeling alright?" I asked James incredulously. He looked back at me surprised.

"You didn't think I had it in me, did you? I can tell Sirius off when he's being a prick. It's part of my responsibility as his best mate," James teased, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. It was buried under his humor, but it was there, and I had put it there.

"I didn't doubt you could, I just wasn't expecting it. I was about to give him a long lecture about respecting people's emotions and noticing the world around him, but I guess your way works too," I winked. James choked on his pumpkin juice, and I turned back around to face the front for dumbledore's speech, dusting my hands off. I heard Remus and Peter laughing, while Sirius was complaining about the juice that had landed on him, and James was still coughing.

"Nice!" Marlene whispered to me, nudging me and offering me a high five. I slapped her hand and grinned at her in celebration of my small victory.

If I couldn't be rude to James this year, I could shock him all I wanted. It seemed that being bold and slightly flirtatious did just the trick.

"Welcome Student's. Before I get into things less interesting, I should make a few announcements whilst I still hold your attention. Mr. Filch has asked me to inform you that the Forbidden forest is, as usual, forbidden unless accompanied by a teacher or staff member. All students seen launching dung bombs will be put into immediate detention.

"Our Head Students this year are James Potter and Lily Evans. This year there will be a slight change, and Head Students _will_ be able to deduct and add points as they see fit to each house, as well as hand out detentions." At this, James and I exchanged a glance. Mine was panic filled, but his eyes were gleaming mischievously and I knew he was thinking about all he could do with his new power.

"As I'm sure you are aware, there is a world full of dangerous and prejudice people. I don't want to insult you intelligence, because I am sure you know, however I feel impressed to inform you all the the dark wizard Voldemort is gaining power. This is the time to trust your friends. Don't let paranoia dissuade you from continuing friendships that have had long and beautiful fruits. If you do see any suspicious behavior, report it directly to the Heads or Staff members.

"Let's not dwell on the sad, for our most important weapon is our optimism. Enjoy the rest of your feast, and let's make this year a great one," Dumbledore concluded with a good-natured smile at the silent hall.

"Well he's not very optimistic, now is he?" Marlene snorted, breaking the silence at the Gryffindor table. I reached over and smacked her arm.

"Ooo, watch out McKinnon. Evans can dock points or put you in detention now," Sirius warned teasingly.

"Oi, would you leave us alone about our responsibilities?" James begged, flicking a bit of mashed potato at his mate. I hid a chuckle behind my hand as Sirius stood up in a huff.

"If you can't handle me at my best, you don't deserve to see me at my worst!" Sirius cried, flipping his hair and crawling under the table so he was now sitting adjacent to James and next to Remus.

"If you can't get the saying right, you don't deserve to use it," Remus concluded sadly. Sirius gasped.

"Not you too! I fear by the end of the evening all of you will be against me," He cried dramatically clasping a hand to his chest. I wasn't even hiding my smile now, and Marlene was openly giggling.

"Maybe you deserve it," Peter suggested slyly. Sirius pretended to faint, resting his head on Remus's shoulder.

At this point I couldn't help myself, and I threw my head back laughing.

James POV

I watched her with conflicting emotions. On the one hand, I was thrilled to see her laughing. Her smile alone sent me into a coma, her laugh was a killing curse. I wanted to see her laughing for the rest of her life.

On the other hand, I wanted to be the one that kept her laughing the rest of her life.

I noticed how she avoided telling me what she told the guys about me, and I wanted to know. I was wounded that she felt she couldn't share, because that probably meant that she had said something horrible.

She was unfailingly kind, and I knew if she chose not to share something, chances are, it's not good. In fact, her kindness was just one of many things I admired about her. Lily's ability to be kind to everyone regardless of their opinion of her was not only impressive, it was unique. I had never met anyone else who shared her capacity for compassion and generosity.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a swift kick to the shins, from Remus.

'Alright?' He mouthed, a look of knowing concern on his face. I just nodded sadly, and then glanced back at Lily, who was chatting away happily with her friends.

I wanted to listen, mostly just so I could feel like a part of her life, but she wasn't ready for that level yet. I had to stick to the plan.

"James," Lily whispered my name quickly, grabbing my arm. My brain immediately went to imagining her whispering my name in a far more private setting before I realized how uncharacteristic of her that would be and started panicking, thinking of every possible thing I could have done wrong but I was drawing a blank. I hadn't said anything that could have made her so mad at me. Yet.

"What?" I asked, taking the opportunity to rest my hand over hers.

"Dumbledore is coming over here," She said, not noticing that I had now removed her hand from my shoulder and was holding it in my lap contently.

"Hm, that can't be good," I mused, only half paying attention. Then the full force of what she was saying hit me. "Bloody- Lily, I swear I haven't done anything wrong yet!"

She giggled a little at my outburst, and then lightly tugged her hand back, using it to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Well I guess we're about to find out," She tsked, looking up as the Professor stopped in front of us.

"James, Lily, Might I have a word with the two of you in my office before you head off to bed? Does 20 minutes give you enough time to eat?" He asked politely. I shot him a grin.

"Yessir! We'll be up there in no time Profé!" I saluted him, then watched as the old man chuckled, and I felt Lily's eyes turn to look at me with curiosity.

"In that case, the password is Television," He sent a wink Lily's way, and her magical laugh tinkled through the air like bells as he walked away.

"What's so funny about the word Television?" I demanded, making a mental note to add it to the list of things Lily enjoys. I needed a list of good joked just in case I ever took her on a date.

"Nothing really, I suppose. It's a muggle contraption. It just seemed a silly password," She brushed it aside like it was nothing. "You really don't pay attention in Muggle Studies, do you?"

"I actually do really well in that class, thank you very much. We just don't cover a wide variety of things. Mostly we just talk about Government and History. Impractical if you ask me," I blabbed. She threw a smile my way and I couldn't hold back the smile from my face.

"By the way, how do you manage to make the teachers laugh?" She asked subtly. I could feel there were intentions behind her asking, but I put them aside for the moment.

"To be honest I'm not sure. I don't really know what comes out of my mouth half the time," I admitted sheepishly.

"That," She started, "would explain _loads_."

I couldn't help but put my arm around her (platonically enough) and laugh loudly. I noticed that a few students further down at our table turned to look at what I was laughing at, but that didn't bother me. Lily was here. She was here, and she wasn't yelling at me.

After a while of eating and chatting with Lily about whatever could come up with to keep her attention engaged, I decided I should probably bring up the time.

"We have about five minutes to get to Dumbledore' Office…" I noted cautiously, waiting for the reaction I knew I would get.

"JAMES WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS POTTER! You take me to that meeting and you take me there now. You _know_ we can't be late! You were supposed to remind me when we had 10 minutes. We could lose our Headship for this! Oh the things I would do to you if we were alone!" She all but screamed. At the last sentence Sirius snorted, and Lily directed the full force of her fury onto him.

"WHAT!" She demanded, hand on her hips. I stood up while she wasn't focused on me and took a few precautionary steps back.

"It's just your last sentence. Could have been misinterpreted as something a little more… _dirty_ ," He trailed off as Lily tried to disintegrate him with her eyes.

"Come on, Lil. It's time to go to the meeting," I stepped in, saving my mate. He sent me a look of gratitude and I rolled my eyes, dragging a still-irritated Lily along with me.

"I can't believe the nerve of him, the complete lack of respect for authority, I ought to deduct points just for him saying that" She fumed behind me. "The foul, vile, disgusting-" I pulled her with me behind a suit of armor.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously. I sighed deeply, and then looked into her eyes.

"I know he said something he shouldn't have, but that's my best mate you're insulting right now. I'm not saying he doesn't deserve a part of it but don't you think he probably doesn't deserve _all_ the aggression you are currently talking about him with?" I reasoned with her. Lily was unfailingly kind _unless provoked_. If she couldn't get along with my mates, there couldn't be hope for a future with the two of us.

Lily looked slightly shell-shocked as she absorbed what I was saying.

"You know, I reckon that was one of the most sensible things I've ever heard you say," She admitted. I offered her a shy smile and rubbed my neck.

"You reckon?" I asked, hope practically gushing out of me. Lily has complimented me a total of 9 times in all our 6+ years

"Yeah," She paused and looked at me thoughtfully, "Yeah I do."

I couldn't help the grin that blossomed onto my face at her words, and she let her walls down far enough to grin genuinely back at me.

"That means a lot," I assured her, noticing all at once how close we were to each other.

"Does it? I'm glad," Lily giggled, before her eyes grew wide.

"We are so going to be late! We have 3 minutes to get there!" I nodded once, and then grabbed her arm.

"Follow me! I know a shortcut," I promised, tugging her along the secret passage behind the suit of armor. Despite us never going up a flight of stairs, we were suddenly on the 5th floor outside of Dumbledore's office.

"How did we get here so quickly?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Marauder secret. Don't ask too many questions, Love," I teased, chucking her chin gently. She blushed and looked away and neither of us noticed what I had called her.

"Television." The Gargoyles sprung apart and together we climbed the steps to the headmaster's office.

We hadn't even knocked on the door when we heard our greeting.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice rang out pleasantly.

"Hi Professor!" Lily greeted brightly, flouncing into the room like she and Dumbledore had regular teas. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if that were true, as I have biweekly chats with McGonagall.

"Good Evening, Lily, James. Take a seat please," He gestured to the two seats in front of his desk and we wasted no time in taking our seats.

"I first wanted to thank the two of you in person for agreeing to be Heads this year," Dumbledore smiled, shooting me a look that dared me to argue. I didn't.

"I also wanted to express again the extreme responsibility you will be taking on this year. It is rare that two students from the same house are chosen for Headship, but the two of you were the obvious choice," He grinned at us again, and I saw Lily's cheeks flush adorably at the compliment.

"I know it is no secret to either of you that this is a dangerous time in our society. No doubt you've both been keeping up on the news. In fact, your appointment as heads has almost as much to do with the going ons outside of school as the going ons inside." OK, he officially lost me, and from the look of things, he had lost Lily as well.

"The two of you are not only responsible," Lily snorted and glanced at me, "-but you care deeply about the welfare of your fellow students. There are few things that are more important than education, but I am confident the two of you know exactly what they are and how to prioritize them. Voldemort is gaining power. He understands that to truly take over he will need the support of the young and easily swayed. I believe he is going to use Hogwarts as a recruiting round."

"And you want us to do what exactly?" I asked, confused.

"I would just like you to keep a particular eye out for those students who you feel may be susceptible to the… charms… of the dark arts. Report to me when you see anything suspicious. Spread positivity and kindness. The most powerful protection we have is friendship. I know the two of you have a history of not getting along-" Dumbledore trailed off and Lily and I had the decency to look ashamed.

"We're sorry professor," I said, looking at him earnestly.

"I know you are. And I know that you will be working hard to fix that this year. I don't need to remind the two of you that as Heads you will have your own dormitories and I hope that living together will help foster a friendship between the two of you. I will also expect the two of you to complete all of your rounds together unless absolutely necessary," Dumbledore told us. I was nodding along, but distracted.

Lily and I would be living together.

Merlin help me.

"I also want you to keep an eye out for students who you believe are as upstanding and trustworthy as the two of you, and give me a list of their names as well," Dumbledore instructed us.

"That all sounds reasonable," Lily spoke finally.

"Well I'm certainly glad you think so," The Professor smiled, standing up. "Now, I think the two of you should probably head down to your dorms for the night. If you should so desire to stop by the Gryffindor commons first, tell Sirius that he needs to abandon his plan." With a wink, the old man walked away, leaving both Lily and myself highly confused.

"Fancy a visit to the Gryffindor common room before we head off to the wing of solitude?" I joked, poking Lily and jarring her out of her rather deeps thoughts.

"Oh, yes. I must admit… I am curious as to what Sirius is planning. Obviously something stupid though," Lily laughed lightly, standing up and walking out with me.

"How long do you want to stay in the old commons for? I'd rather not walk all the way to our Head dorms by myself with everything that's been going on," I confessed.

Lie.

I couldn't care less about my own safety, I just didn't want Lily walking back alone, after curfew, with no protection.

"Maybe an hour or two? I was planning on posting the list of rules, chatting with the girls, and taking a walk with Remus," She informed me.

My heart felt a slight prick of jealousy at the fact she was going for a walk with my friend and not me, before I realized that currently she was on a walk with _me_ so I had no room for complaints.

"That's what i was thinking. Just come and let me know when you're ready to leave," I grinned at her when we arrived outside the portrait of the fat lady.

"Hello!" Lily greeted her brightly.

"Hello my dear! So glad to see you back, and with that shiney badge! Very impressive," The Fat Lady winked.

"Thank you! We're just going to go chat with our friends a bit before we head off to bed," Lil's chirped.

"Well in that case… Password?"

"Merlin's Beard," I proclaimed loudly, and the portrait swung open.

"JAMES!" Was the first thing I heard when my head made it through the portrait hole.

"Padfoot?" I asked, looking around for him. I saw him at a desk in the back corner, and sent an apologetic look at Lily.

"Mate, get your fat arse over here. I've got the _best_ idea for a start of term prank!" Sirius informed me giddily. I looked at Lily and saw the fear in her eyes and we both walked quickly over to Sirius.

"Padfoot, we've just been to see Dumbledore-"

"Really? Brilliant. I've always liked the man. Anyway-"

"Sirius!" Lily tried, grabbing his arm.

"Since when am I not 'Black'?" He asked, pausing his lightning fast talking.

"Since I decided I wanted your attention. Would you please just _listen?_ " Lily begged.

"Fine, fine. What's got your knickers in a bunch?" He rolled his eyes.

"Dumbledore said to tell you, not to go through with your plan," I said, before Lily could. She gave me an irritated look, as I'm sure she wanted to be the one to crush my friends spirits, but I knew he was going to lash out and only a few people could handle Sirius being mad at them.

"He WHAT?" Sirius exploded, looking confused and angry.

"He seemed to know about some plan of yours, and he said to not do it," I said. Anger and confusion cleared from his eyes as he glanced between Lily and I, who were closer than I think we'd ever been in public. Her shoulder was almost touching my chest. Then, funnily enough, he laughed.

"What are you going on about?" Remus asked, joining us.

"Dumbledore told us to tell Sirius to stop planning something, and now he's lost it," I explained. Remus's eyes widened in understanding just as a grin broke out on his face.

"Doesn't miss a thing does he?" Remus asked, chuckling.

"I do, apparently," Lily muttered under her breath, and I chuckled.

"That was rather clever, Evans," I complimented slyly.

"Why thank you, Potter." Suddenly Sirius snorted.

"I see why he told me to abandon the plan then. Guess it's not needed," He commented to Remus.

"Funny guy, Dumbledore," Remus merely stated.

"Anyways, do you want to hear the prank idea?" Sirius asked. I looked at him in irritation.

"Well if Dumbledore bloody well _knows_ about it-" I started. Sirius cut me off quickly.

"He wasn't talking about this plan. Trust me. I know which one he was talking about, and I guess I'll listen to what he has to say about it. For now," Sirius answered evasively.

"Okay…" Lily trailed off, before looping her arm through Remus's and grinning brightly up at him.

"Fancy a walk?" He asked, amused. She laughed and pulled him along behind her.

"Actually I just wanted to find better company than that lot," She threw me a friendly glance over her shoulder and then her and Remus were out the door.

"Ouch, That's gotta hurt," Sirius hissed, clasping a hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, shaking myself out of my Lily induced coma.

"Seeing her walk off with one of your best mates? I'd be mortally wounded if I were you," Sirius sympathised. I just grinned at him.

"She's worth it," I shrugged, plopping into a seat besides him and looking over his notes about how to best pull off our first prank of the year.


	3. Chapter 3

"You seemed to be pretty cozy with James today, Lily," Remus prodded as soon as we made it out of the portrait hole. I flushed red and pinched his arm.

"Shut up! It was only because he's the other head." I swallowed before I continued. "You know he's different now."

Remus only sent me a knowing smile.

"What?" I asked. His smile grew. " _What?"_

"I just think James isn't the only one who has changed." When he caught sight of my narrowing eyes he amended his statement. "Not that it's a bad thing! You are just more… carefree isn't the right word but it's as close as I can get."

I hummed as I thought about his proclamation. I could see his point. In years past I have been a little… tightly wound. I also knew that when we spoke little last year it had ended advantageously for both of us. He knew to leave me alone and I knew he could be adult at times.

"Last year did him some good. He really grew up, and I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy spending time with him today. I don't know, I guess I'm finally ready to try to be friends with him. I'm friends with you and Sirius, aren't I?" I was speaking to Remus, but it was mostly for myself.

"That you are. He's always felt a little ripped off that you are way closer to Pads and me. If you decide to become friends with him he would love it," Remus assured me.

"Remus I don't know if I'll be able to handle it if he asks me out," I admitted. "I just- I think that right now what we have is so fragile. It's like he reverts back to asking me out when he needs a good joke and-"

"Lily-"

"How would you like it if your being asked out was 'hilarious' to the entire school population? That the idea of someone dating you was so out of the realm of possibility everyone in Hogwarts thinks it a good laugh? Because I hate it. I'm sick of being the school's pin cushion," I exclaimed, blinking back the tears that were threatening escape.

"Lily, I can't change how you feel, or what has happened in the past. I can say that someday, when you and James are in a better place, you should ask him why he did it," Remus advised, rubbing my back before looping his arm back through mine.

"Enough about me. How was this summer?" I asked, sucking in a breath and tenderly rubbing his arm. He looked at me and smiled softly.

"It wasn't as bad as it has been. I was over at the Potter's a lot. Dad went on holiday with people from work so he was gone," Remus answered. I felt my heart twist painfully. I wanted to comfort my friend but there wasn't much that I could say to make it better.

"Remus-" I trailed off, pulling him to a stop and hugging him tightly instead of speaking.

He let off a surprised "oof!" before his arms slowly came and hugged me back.

"I'm alright Lils, really. I was planning on buying my own place this summer but I couldn't find a job," Remus explained.

"I know you really want a magical job, but have you considered a muggle one? I just… I don't think muggles would be as judgemental hiring you, given they don't even know werewolves exist," I offered slowly. I knew to speak about his… condition… was uncomfortable for him. I also knew he hated feeling dependent on his dad.

"I'll think about it, I will need one for next summer. I've got nothing to do after school is over. I can't get a job at the ministry as a werewolf," Remus nodded his thanks and we turned back towards the portrait, having walked a decent ways away.

"Any happy news?" I tried, hoping to end our walk on a positive.

"School is starting again! We get to learn!" He laughed, tickling my side. I let out a shriek of laughter and jerked away.

"You know, some people take personal offense to how much we love school," I commented, still laughing.

"They can have issues if they want, but it's their fault for not taking advantage of all of our awesome opportunities. I mean, _magic?_ " Remus spoke about school with the same passion I felt. That's why we were such good friends.

"I couldn't agree more, good sir," I giggled, nodding to the fat lady who just sent us a wink and opened the portrait hole without a word. She wasn't supposed to let us in without asking the password, but she knew if Remus and I were out on a walk it was better to not interrupt us. Besides, for some reason, she loved the Marauders and would do almost anything for them.

"Evans!" Sirius moaned miserably from the corner when he looked up and saw us. I raised my eyebrows and put my hands on my hips expectantly.

"What, Sirius?" I demanded playfully.

"Why don't you love _me_ as much as you love Remus?" Sirius begged, flopping off of his armchair and onto the floor, dramatically clasping his heart.

"Sirius-" I started, but he wasn't done it appeared.

"I thought we had something special. I thought that I was something special to you. But I guess you were just stringing me along," He cried, crawling towards me now. I was holding in my smile.

"Sirius, you know I love you. Just not in the way you _deserve_ to be loved," I replied sadly. James chortled from the other armchair. I sent him a shy smile. He smiled back.

"Oh! The pain of rejection! The pain!" Sirius began rolling on the floor in exaggerated agony, causing us to actually begin laughing.

"See Remus? You aren't the only one who can make Evans laugh," Sirius challenged, standing up off the ground and acting as though it hadn't happened. I rolled my eyes and socked him on the arm. Sirius just hauled me against him, giving me a noogie.

"Stop!" I giggled, wriggling out of his hold, losing my balance, and stumbling into someone else.

"Whoa there, Lils," I heard a husky voice in my ear as two arms stabilized my body and held me against someone's chest. Mmmmm.

"Thank you," I whispered breathless, tilting my head to smile up at James.

And just like that our gazes locked. Brilliant green clashed with burnt sienna. Our souls connected and held on, like two magnets finally giving in to the intense attraction between them. My smile faded as a new expression slid onto my features. Our noses were inches apart, but I didn't think about that. Or about our bodies that were pressed against each other. My only thought was getting closer to the warmth burning into me from his eyes.

"WOW! _I. am. Tired!_ Guess I'll have to go and get some good sleep tonight! Good night everyone!" Sirius 'yawned' snapping me out of my daze. I stepped forward out of James's arms and looked at Sirius to catch him giving me a look that clearly said 'we are going to talk about whatever the heck just happened'. I sent him a subtle nod before slipping my hand into James's.

"Come on, let's go check out our rooms, shall we?" I asked, tugging lightly on James's arm.

"Okay, lead the way," James smiled. I felt my stomach twist again, but I ignored it.

"What did you and Remus talk about?" James wondered as we neared the stairs.

"You, me, the summer, this year…" I trailed off when I noticed the slight flush on James's cheek. " _What?"_

"You talked about me?" James asked, shock in his voice. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"What- pft- um… No way! I mean… we did but-" I stopped my sputtering to compose myself. It wasn't so bad that he knew. "Okay, yes. We talked about you. We were just talking about how you've changed."

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, evading James's thoughtful gaze. I continued taking small steps down the stairs.

"Lily?" I stopped.

"Huh?" He was still at the top of the stairs.

"Good or bad?"

"What do you mean?" I turned my head back to look at the boy who was breathing slightly heavily, looking at me with an odd expression on his face. I was so mesmerized I didn't understand the question.

"Is it a good change or a bad change?" He demanded, still staring at me fiercely. I gasped slightly, my chest heaving. I was under a spell, one that had little to do with the wizarding world and almost everything to do with the boy with the wild curls and shining eyes staring at me.

"Good," I finally managed to get out. The resulting grin on his face blinded me. He bit his lip and then nodded, suddenly all business.

"That's good. Let's hurry on back to the dorms for some rest. Can't have our Head Girl falling asleep on her first day of class, now can we?" James teased, hurrying ahead of me down the steps. I followed after him, shaking my head and trying to clear the haze from my mind. I followed behind him quietly, trying to make sense of all that had just happened.

James POV

I couldn't believe it. After all this time, Lily was talking to me. She was talking to me _about_ me.

She liked how I had changed. She noticed. I was so thrilled I could have kissed her but she wasn't ready for that yet. So instead I hurried ahead of her, thinking about what it would be like if someday she grew to care for me as much as I care for her.

When we arrived at the small door next to the prefect's bathrooms on the fifth floor I stopped, turning around to face her.

The sight I beheld was enough to steal away my breath. Her green eyes were slightly darkened in concentration, the corner of her lower lip was pulled between her practically glowing teeth. Her hair seemed to glisten in the candlelight of the corridor and it hung loosely around her face. I couldn't help but picture her as an angel.

"We're here," I said quietly, not wanting to disrupt the vision in front of me, but knowing I couldn't stare at her forever.

"Oh!" She jumped in surprise, blinking slowly. I fought to keep my focus away from her dark eyelashes.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I asked her, gesturing to the portrait.

"Animagus," Lily grinned, and the picture swung open. She moved to take a step forward, but I moved in front of her. "What are you doing?"

I gathered her into my arms, cradling her against my chest as she gasped loudly, clutching onto me. I let myself revel in the feeling of Lily in my arms.

"Carrying you across the threshold," I replied cheekily. She laughed and flicked my ear.

"That only works when you're married!" Lily giggled. The sound made me want to hold her hostage in my arms forever but I knew I couldn't. She wasn't ready. We were barely friends. I couldn't ruin things now.

"That won't stop me!" I smiled, stepping into our room.

"Oh! It's lovely!" She breathed, sliding to the ground. My arms were still caging her against me, but instead of stepping out of them she slid her hand up to grasp them and took a step forward, pulling me with her.

She had no idea the effect she was having on me, the little enchantress she is.

It looked like a typical home. That was the startling thought I first had. It looked like _my_ home. The one I had always envisioned with Lily smiling brightly and fluffing the pillows. My heart constricted painfully and I had to swallow thickly and avert my eyes from the woman in front of me.

"Are you okay? Do you not like it?" Lily asked, walking away from the pillows to return to me and resting her tiny hand on my shoulder softly.

I couldn't help but stare at her hand. It was so small. I was suddenly aware of how _fragile_ she was. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"James?" She cautiously asked, her hand slipping up to cup my jaw. Her cold fingers touching my skin shocked me into paying attention again.

"I love it!" I assured her when I realized she was hoping I loved it. I wasn't lying. The shag carpeting and suede couch suited me just fine. I could tell that Lily was fond of it as well, and even if I thought the room looked like a vomit-filled hut I would call it a palace if she was going to share it with me.

"Let's go find our rooms!" She cheered, dragging me along with her. I laughed, jogging to keep up with her as we discovered our home together. We had a small kitchenette that she simply adored, claiming she would make us some of her famous peanut butter bars before the week was over if she could get her hands on the ingredients.

I was pleasantly surprised to discover an office type space with a huge desk and two large chairs pushed up to it. We parted ways to look at our bedrooms and that was when the magic wore off for me.

The room looked like the last head boy had perhaps suffered from Remus's condition as the wooden walls were covered in deep scratches. The bed had a fresh set of bedding on it, which I was grateful for, but there was a lingering urine smell that was barely covered by a potent fruity smell. I assumed the house elves had given up on trying to rid the room of the stench and instead attempted to cover it up with a better one.

It only made it worse.

I gagged slightly when I heard a shriek. I tore out of my room and down the hall to where the sound had come from. My only thought being that Lily was not going to die or get hurt on my watch. I ran faster, practically flying. I threw open the door and zipped my eyes around the room trying to locate Lily.

She was backed in one of the corners, a few tears slipping from her eyes. I was in front of her in a second and pulling her into my arms in less than that. I wrapped my arms around her small, shivering form before lifting my gaze to find what caused this kind of a reaction from the strongest girl I knew.


End file.
